1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, that have electrostatic discharge protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are typically used to couple circuit boards which have numerous electrical components. The components are particularly sensitive to high voltage spikes caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD). The most common source of ESD is human contact with the board. Many computer systems are constructed so that a connector of the board is exposed and accessible to a user, to allow the user to connect a peripheral device such as a printer. Occasionally, an electrostatic charge will be transmitted from the user to the connector, wherein the ESD can cause damage to the components.
There have been various attempts to dampen connectors, to prevent the power associated with ESD from flowing into and damaging the circuit board. One such connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,752 issued to Dawson, Jr. et al., which has a plurality of diodes connected to the electrical contacts of the connector. The diodes operate as surge protectors that drain any high voltage transmitted to the connector. The Dawson connector requires numerous parts, which increases both the complexity and cost of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,495 issued to Tanaka, discloses a connector with a shield plate that prevents human contact with the individual electrical contacts of the connector. The Tanaka connector includes springs which bias the plate into a protective position. The springs add to the complexity of the device and are subject to mechanical failure. Additionally, the shield plate and springs require a larger engagement force than typical connectors, and the shield plate of the Tanaka design only protects one of the mating connectors, leaving the other half exposed to possible damage. It would therefore be desirable to have a connector with an ESD suppression device that is simple to use and assemble.